Dancing in the Moonlight
by PsychoBeachGirl88
Summary: Ten years ago Vivian was saved by a hunter,and now she turns to him for help. What happens when she meets two young hunters and joins them on the road? And what will happen when they find out her secret? Will love truly conquer all? Read for more info!


**Hey everyone! I know, ANOTHER story. But I have been so excited about this story that I just had to post it now =D This is of course a Supernatural/Blood & Chocolate crossover. Just fyi though, this has no connection AT ALL with Silver Sun. This is a whole different universe for our Vivian. Now having said that, I want you to know that the way I'm writing Vivian is with my own quirky twist just like with Silver Sun, but maybe a little different. **

**This is going to be set in season 1 of _Supernatural, _I most likely will scramble some episodes around to make certain stuff fit which you will find out later, and then I will be following all the seasons of the show. So this story is gonna be LONG =) I might break it up into sequels or just keep it as one long story, which would you guys prefer? I won't do every single episode I'll mainly focus on certain episodes and I will also make episodes of my own twisted creation. I have alot planned for this story, so buckle up your seatbelts kids...this is gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**I don't own _Blood & Chocolate _or _Supernatural. _This Vivian is half mine, and anything else in this story that is not familiar belongs to me. The rest belong to someone else =)**

**Enjoy the first chapter, I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

The Hunter, My Savior

_When we are children, we believe the world is full of magic. We believe in myths and legends, and that destiny awaits. That is the world I remember. And the one I wish I'd never known._

_I remember that night like it was yesterday. One minute my older brother, sister, and I were playing in the snow. The next was a series of events that have changed my life forever._

_**Rocky Mountains Colorado **_

_**10 Years Ago**_

We could hear the hunters and their dogs coming closer as we rushed inside our cabin; Daddy locked the door and told us to run into the basement. Just as Daddy slammed the door and locked it, bullets shot through the door and through the walls...then there was the fire. The smoke was coming from beneath the door, the door was then being consumed by flames.

I was beyond terrified, having to witness all that was happening at the tender age of 9, and knowing that it was all my fault. Had I never gone running where the hunters could find my tracks, none of this would be happening. Things got even worse as my big brother Stephan fell down the stairs after being hit by a bullet through the wall.

I screamed, but Mommy had me and my sister Esme keep running through the basement. We heard the hunters breaking down what was left of the door and the walls; we made it to the door that would lead us outside. The basement was now covered in smoke and I couldn't see anything. The door to the outside was opened, and Mommy pushed me up the stairs to get out. I didn't want to leave her and Esme to die, I didn't want to be alone.

"Run, Vivian! Run!" Mommy exclaimed.

I could hear the dogs barking again, so I ran. I hid behind a tree as I saw the hunters with their dogs leaving the house, and going to the door to the basement...towards Mommy and Esme. The smoke was so thick I couldn't see anybody, then I heard the gunshots.

They killed them.

The hunters killed my family.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I slowly backed away from my hiding place and further into the woods. I saw the dogs running in my direction, so I started running to get away from them. I could only hear my harsh breathing, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I ran for my life.

I stopped when I was far enough away from the dogs and their masters. My eyes glowed from brown to gold as I was ready to change into my other form. But before i could make the change, a twig broke behind me, causing me to turn around to see the cause of the sound.

It was a man, and he held a shotgun. I was about to run the other way when he exclaimed, "Wait!"

I stood still, anxious of what he was going to do. To my surprise, he slowly crouched down to lower his shotgun, his eyes not leaving mine.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured me as he began to slowly step toward me with his arms up in surrender, "You're safe."

I don't know why exactly, but something about this man made me actually feel safe. Like everything really would be alright. The man came closer, and I contemplated for a second whether or not I should even trust this man. Part of me was screaming to run. Run before he had the chance to actually kill me. But there's that one big part that's telling me to trust this stranger; that this man might change my life for the better. So I stayed where I stood as the man now stood a foot in front of me, with a comforting smile on his face.

The comfort I felt went away when I hear the sound of the hunters and their dogs running towards us. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding in fear knowing that I wasn't in fact safe. I was sure that the kind man standing in front of me would turn me over to the hunters who killed my family so they could finish the job, but to my surprise he did no such thing. Instead, he gently but firmly grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as the hunters came into our view. As the men came closer to us, I held onto my protector's hand and squeezed it in fear and he gently squeezed back.

The hunters now stood in front of us, their dogs growled at me as they were being held back by their leashes.

"Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" My protector asked with authority, which made him intimidating.

"Nothing we can't handle ourselves." One of the hunters replied. Then he saw me hiding behind my protector. "It's not safe having a little girl in the woods at this time of night. A lot of dangerous things here."

I felt my protector stiffen up and reply, "My little girl's safer with me than alone in the car."

My eyes widened when he called me his little girl. I thought he was going to out me to those hunters since he obviously knew what I was, but what he just said totally surprised me. Apparently the hunters were also surprised. I had a feeling they were suspicious of me.

"She's your daughter?" the same hunter asked, with doubt in his voice.

"That's exactly what I said," My protector replied sternly, "And just what are you implying?" He narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"I don't know...what do you _think _I'm implying?" The hunter asked with a smug knowing look on his face.

My protector stiffened up in alert and irritation. "Are you questioning me, boy?"

"Maybe I am." The hunter stated arrogantly

"Well, please go ahead and say what's on your mind so me and my kid can go." My protector said patiently through gritted teeth as his hand tightened slightly around mine.

The hunter rolled his eyes as he huffed, "Oh come on man, cut the crap! She's not your daughter!"

My heart skipped a beat in fear.

The hunter continued, "We saw her...she's just a freak of nature, just like her family. Now if you don't mind, just hand the girl over to us. We'll make it quick and painless." A sinister smile appeared on his face.

My protector stayed silent, he looked like he was actually thinking about it. Then he looked over the hunter's shoulder in alarm, "Oh shit, look out behind you!"

The hunters quickly turned around only to see nothing at all. By the time they turned back around, my protector had quickly grabbed his shotgun from the ground and had it aimed at the main hunter's head.

"Drop your weapons. Now." My protector demanded in a calm but firm tone.

The hunters wouldn't budge. The main hunter who had been speaking refused, "No way in hell am I going to do that, bub."

My protector cocked the shotgun and pressed it to the hunter's forehead. "You best do what I say, you little piss ant. I won't hesitate to blow your damn head off, now drop your fucking weapons. _NOW!_"

The rest of the hunters reluctantly dropped their guns...all except for the hunter with the shotgun pointed in his face. My protector wasn't having it. "That means you too, boy. I'm not going to ask you again."

The hunter huffed as he tossed his gun aside. He looked at my savior with anger in his eyes.

"Good boy," My savior mocked him. My protector slowly started backing away, not once removing his aim from the target. He slightly turned his head toward me, his eyes staying on the hunter. "Grab on to my coat, sweetheart."

I walked toward him and grasped onto the back of his jacket. He turned back to face the hunters. "I suggest you boys get out of here now. None of you better come after us; you won't be so lucky then. Just to make sure that you do in fact stay away, I'm going to be generous and give you guys some motivation." At that moment he fired his shotgun near the hunters' feet, causing them to run away like the cowards they really are.

"Idiots." My protector muttered.

He turned around to look at me, all I could do was stare at him in amazement. He saved my life. This dark haired stranger saved my life. He knelt down in front of me and tenderly place his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked me in concern.

I nodded, "Thank you, mister." I thanked him. "You saved my life. Why?"

He looked away for a second before his eyes met mine again, "Because I'm a father, I have kids of my own, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them. Just like I know your parents wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

I still felt confused, "But why? You know I'm not normal. Why did you decide to save me when you could have just let those men take me?"

He sighed as he answered, "Because you deserve a chance to have a life. And you're right, I know you're not normal but I also know that you're a little girl who has just lost her family. I could have handed you over to those men, but I don't believe in killing children. You sort of remind me of my youngest son, you're both so innocent. Except with you, I can protect you from this life of danger and fear of being killed. I can't save my sons from it, but I can save you."

I was speechless. This stranger could be lying to me for all I know, but something just kept telling me to trust him, so that's what I'm doing. I nodded at him in understanding, he stood back up and held my hand. He lead me through the woods until we made it to the clearing where an old black truck was parked. He unlocked and opened the passenger door, he picked me up and set me down on the passenger seat, then he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. I leaned over to unlock the door for him, he sat down in the driver's seat and started the truck. I buckled my seatbelt, and my savior turned toward me.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked me.

I had forgotten that he didn't even know my name, and I didn't know his. "Vivian Gandillon, Sir." I politely replied to him. "What's yours?"

For the first time that night, he smiled at me. "My name's John Winchester."

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you guys will stick around for this story, I'm extremely excited about it. I'm currently working on the next chapter right now and will post it in a couple days. Oh an btw, I know a couple of my stories haven't been updated but I want you to know that I will NOT abandon them. It may take me a while or a long time to update and finish them, but I will finish them. School and real life tend to get in the way, I'm sure you understand. Anywho please leave a review! Reviews are like applause to me and I'm like Tinkerbell...I need applause to live! HAHAHAHA! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
